Um Amor de Voyeur
by Deah Ricz
Summary: Na janela minúscula do pior quarto daquele apartamento, Edward buscava o melhor ângulo pra tirar fotos do céu estrelado e da lua sorridente... Mas foi surpreendido quando sua câmera captou uma bela musa... Aquela que mudaria sua vida pra sempre.


_**Oiiiiiiiiiiiii meus amores!!!!! Tudo bem?!?!**_

_**Estou ultra mega power feliz com a minha primeira one-shot, alguns devaneios e insanidades de minha cabeça louca!!!!kkkk!!!!!**_

_**Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu adorei escrevê-la...**_

_**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GURIASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Um amor de Voyeur**

Uma noite perfeita, não somente porque a noite primaveril de Nova York é agradável, mas o motivo é que hoje concretizo um sonho muito antigo. A imprensa dos melhores jornais e revistas, a melhor galeria da cosmopolita cidade, o melhor champanhe e canapés, os melhores amigos e muitas mulheres bonitas e interessantes que insinuam descaradamente pra mim... Realmente é uma das noites mais importantes dos meus vinte e seis anos de existência.

- Edward, meus parabéns filho! Você é um grande orgulho pra sua mãe. - Esme me desperta de meus pensamentos abraçando fortemente e depositando beijinhos no rosto. Vi que a multidão de meus familiares e amigos, chegaram juntos e esperavam pra me cumprimentar.

- E de seu pai também! Carlisle me abraçou orgulhosamente enterrando naquele simples gesto, qualquer resquício de mágoa ou mal estar que eles tiveram no passado. Eu tinha vinte anos e me rebelei, larguei o terceiro ano de medicina em Yale, para fazer faculdade de arte na Universidade de Columbia.

Na época, tive que enfrentar um pai decepcionado, pois achava que seu único filho seguiria a mesma carreira dele, onde herdaria seu prestígio e sua fama na área de saúde. Esme me apoiou incondicionalmente, pois sabia que possuía uma veia artística forte, tanto na música como qualquer coisa que desenvolvesse a criatividade.

E quando cheguei aqui, apesar de meu pai pagar meu curso na faculdade, eu não queria ter que depender totalmente dele pra custear o meu dia-a-dia, então consegui um emprego de freelancer, tirando fotos para um jornal de pouca expressão de Manhattan, graças a um curso de fotografia que tinha feito no último verão em Seattle.

Já na primeira semana de aula visualizei um cartaz colado num poste em frente ao prédio da faculdade, procuravam um estudante pra dividir apartamento. Assim, conheci Emmett que era estudante de engenharia mecânica e Jasper que fazia medicina, e além de nos tornarmos companheiros de apartamento, ali nasceu uma grande amizade entre nós, formando uma grande família...

Emmett conheceu a irmã de Jasper, Rosalie ,e não se desgrudaram desde entã irmã caçula Alice, caiu de amores por Jasper e apesar de não terem um relacionamento de forma oficial, com a justificativa da baixinha por morarem em cidades distintas, pois ela cursa arquitetura em Dartmouth em Hanover, eles são "quase namorados", vendo os dois juntos sinceramente só é uma questão de nomenclatura, pois agem como tal.

- Obrigado mesmo! Que bom que vieram. -Isto não valeria nada sem vocês! E mentalmente completei: _"E sem ela..."_ Fui abraçado por todos meus amigos, muitas felicitações e muitas piadinhas de Emmett deram o ritmo da noite.

Meu Vernissage estava sendo um sucesso. Estava expondo minhas obras pela primeira vez. Algumas esculturas, muitas pinturas, vários painéis de fotografia, pôsteres... Aquela noite era somente uma pré-estréia da temporada de exposição daquela galeria badalada.

Todas as minhas obras eram baseadas nela. Seus olhos, seu corpo, sua boca... Sempre que eu ia criar e desenvolver alguma arte, era automático. Tudo me remetia a ela... Não sabia o seu nome completo ou a sua ocupação, mas conhecia cada curva de seu corpo, as ondas de seus cabelos, seu sorriso brilhante e maroto, até sua intimidade com seu namorado eu tive que amargar.

Meu mundo se abriu quando cheguei à Nova York, não somente pelo direcionamento de minha vida, largar medicina e abraçar artes, mas principalmente pela visão que me fora concedida através da janela do meu quarto.

Eu tinha ficado com o pior quarto do apartamento. Meu quarto era nos fundos e não tinha sacada, isto tinha me aborrecido na época, porque eu pagava a mesma quantia que Emmett e Jasper, mas como fui o último a entrar no apartamento tive que aceitar. Porém logo na primeira semana a sensação de injustiça fora esquecida quando tive a visão perfeita do paraíso, eu fecho os olhos e ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje...

Era uma noite de setembro, apesar de estar quase entrando na estação do outono, o calor estava insuportável, já tinha tomado um banho gelado, mas não conseguia dormir. Levantei-me e mesmo na escuridão do meu quarto, posicionei minha câmera de última geração no tripé frente a minha minúscula janela. Minha intenção era ver se conseguia alguma imagem daquela noite estrelada, onde a lua parecia sorrir, era crescente. Acompanhei o sorriso ao constatar que tiraria fotos incríveis.

Foi quando passeava com a câmera entre os prédios arredores, procurando uma brecha no meio da floresta de concretos que a vi pela primeira vez. Ela estava com uma camisola de seda azul, debruçada na janela de seu apartamento abanando-se com um papel que lhe servia de leque, agradeci aos céus pelo calor intenso... Tirei umas fotos daquele anjo que estava enquadrado na minha lente.

Sua pele era alva, seus lábios eram vermelhos, sua pequena mão passava sobre sua nuca descoberta pelo coque que tinha feitos em seus cabelos. Cada movimento era uma foto que tirava... Sua mão ainda percorria o pescoço, indo pra seu colo onde insinuava o caminho de seus fartos seios.

A reação do meu corpo foi instantânea, meu corpo todo enrijeceu tenso por ver aquela perfeição, minha boca salivava tamanha a minha vontade de provar seu sabor, sentir seu cheiro, passar minhas mãos naquela pele branca e sentir sua maciez.

Saí do meu transe quando ela afastou da janela_, _mas continuei observando o caminho que ela fez até seu notebook e colocando seus óculos, o que deixou-a ainda com um ar mais sexy. Deslumbrado... Esta era a única palavra que minha mente conseguia formular em relação à bela desconhecida.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei observando-a, até o lápis que ela colocava na boca fazia minha mente pervertida trabalhar safadamente...

Num determinado momento, ela saiu da frente de computador e a perdi de vista. Será que ela estava no banheiro? Acompanhei com minha câmera que servia como um super binóculo, e nada. Eu via pelas janelas: a cozinha vazia, a sala onde estava vazia, seu quarto deveria ser do outro lado, pensei. E quando estava decidido a sair daquela janela, uma luz acendeu e percebi através de um voal fino que servia de cortina. A silhueta de minha bela desconhecida que deitava na cama apagando a luz e deixando uma penumbra confortável pelo abajur ligado, na cabeceira de sua cama.

_O que eu estava fazendo? _Estava espionando uma pessoa, isto era invasão de privacidade. Sempre fui uma pessoa discreta que odiava ter minha vida vasculhada, e agora estava agindo como um paparrazzi ou seria voyeur?

Afastei da minha pequena janela com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto. Resolvi tomar mais um banho gelado e resolver a minha tensão manualmente. Apesar daquela noite ter me feito dormir profundamente, meu subconsciente foi povoado com sonhos eróticos com a bela aparição da desconhecida.

Assim o tempo foi passando, trabalho e faculdade misturados a algumas festas se tornaram rotina, assim também como observar e admirar a bela desconhecida... Eu precisava conhecê-la pessoalmente, e fiquei matutando como poderia fazer aquilo.

Cheguei a ficar o final de uma tarde na frente do prédio onde ela morava pra ver se conseguiria tomar coragem e me apresentar, chamá-la pra um café ou algo parecido... Até que a vi virar a esquina, fiquei encantado com o caminhar suave e ritmado que ela tinha, atravessei a rua, hipnotizado com a deusa do oitavo andar, porém a minha distração foi tamanha que somente percebi o barulho de buzina, misturado com o som da frenagem de um carro que bateu em minha perna e rolei sobre o capô do carro.

Sentia dor no corpo inteiro, e quando tentei ficar em pé, urrei de dor e comecei a perder minha consciência. Uma multidão de pessoas se formou ao meu redor, e pra minha agradável surpresa ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado e disse com sua voz suave:

- Não se mexa, eu já liguei para emergência, logo estarão aqui. Fique calmo. - A bela desconhecida tinha uma voz aveludada e baixa, eu fiz menção de falar algo, porém ela pôs a mão no meu peito e perguntou: - Como é teu nome?

E entre um gemido abafado de dor consegui pronunciar meu nome pra que ela continuasse falando comigo.

- Muito bem Edward, logo você receberá atendimento, tenho certeza que ficará bom. Ela sorria de um jeito acalentador que fazia meu coração disparar ainda mais.

Não demorou muito, os paramédicos já estavam me examinando e imobilizando, colocando-me na maca em direção a ambulância. Não desviei meu olhar nem um minuto da desconhecida que permanecia ao meu lado, e no instante que estavam prontos pra me levar dentro da ambulância disse com uma voz entrecortada pela dor - Obrigado por tudo... Como se chama?

- Eu me chamo Isabella, e não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo. - Ela disse isso com um cálido sorriso em seu rosto perfeito, o que me fez resplandecer no meio daquele sofrimento...

Infelizmente aquele trágico entardecer, resultou-me numa fratura da tíbia e apesar de eu não ter conseguido conversar normalmente com a deusa do oitavo andar, estava feliz. Eu vi a poucos centímetros de mim, suas delicadas mãos tocaram meu peito, sua voz suave pronunciou meu nome. Êxtase. Era assim que eu me sentia, mulher nenhuma fazia passar por estes turbilhões de emoções, nem minha namorada...

Tanya, minha namorada de Seattle... Tínhamos um relacionamento desde a adolescência, ela é um ano mais velha, e fazia faculdade de direito em Harvard...

Eu nunca ia visitá-la, sempre ela que vinha em suas folgas. Nosso namoro sempre foi uma questão de comodidade... Éramos amigos desde a infância, ela sempre foi legal, bonita e gostosa... O desejo de qualquer homem, e mesmo sem amor, nos entregamos a paixão de nossos corpos, que estavam em ebulição pelos hormônios da puberdade. O nosso namoro era aberto baseado num único acordo: Longe Sem Exclusividade, ou seja, quando estávamos em cidades diferentes poderíamos ficar com quem quiséssemos, sem cobrança ou cenas de ciúmes, porém quando estávamos na mesma cidade, nos tratávamos como namorados normais, com exclusividade total.

...

E assim o tempo foi passando... Já havia passado quatro meses do fatídico acidente. Numa noite dessas, posicionei minha câmera frente à minúscula janela e voltei os olhos pra minha cama visualizando a cena: Tanya estava nua, enroscada sobre meus lençóis dormindo profundamente...

Tanya tinha chegado ao apartamento me fazendo uma visita surpresa. Já não sentia empolgação quando a via, toda aquela paixão e vontade de fazer sexo com ela estavam suprimidas. Fizemos sexo por duas vezes e apesar de ter conseguido satisfazê-la inúmeras vezes, eu não enxergava aquela loira platinada de corpo esguio e sexy, mas só via minha deusa do oitavo andar... Isabella.

Daria tudo para tê-la enroscada em meus lençóis... Eu estava ficando neurótico. Quando eu dormia sonhava com ela, quando estava acordado alucinava com suas imagens, e quando fazia sexo com Tanya ou com outras mulheres, eu só sentia tesão se minha memória fértil fantasiasse com ela. E assim, todos os meus quadros ou esculturas eram baseados e focados na minha musa do oitavo andar, minha diva.

Fixei novamente através da câmera pela procura dela, para a minha surpresa a janela de seu quarto estava aberta e a transparente cortina esvoaçava com a brisa da noite dando-me a visão mais perfeita e erótica da minha existência...

.com/watch?v=RMaPOpAKQMQ

YouTube - Divinyls - I Touch Myself (legendado)

Isabella estava no meio do quarto frente a um grande espelho dançando sensualmente, vestia uma camisola de seda azul turquesa longa, que tinha uma abertura lateral até seu quadril. Nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza e sensualidade. Eu não sabia qual música era, porém o ritmo era sexy. Ela mexia o seu quadril enquanto sua mão livre deslizava pela sua barriga subindo até seus seios. Ela fazia aquilo de uma maneira tão surreal, apertando-os e subindo pelo seu pescoço, nuca, rosto até sua boca que exibia um sorriso malicioso... Ela molhava no vinho e sorvia em seus lábios, arfei pesadamente imaginando seu sabor misturado com vinho...

Aquela imagem estava me levando à tortura... Eu respirava pesadamente e meu corpo inteiro reagia a imagem da minha musa Isabella, a minha masculinidade chegava a doer de tanto tesão... Enlouquecedor.

Então pra minha surpresa ela abaixou a alça da camisola dos ombros e deixou cair mostrando seu corpo nu, voluptuoso e perfeito. Isabella deitou no meio das almofadas de sua cama e começou a se tocar. Suas mãos ora acariciavam seus mamilos, ora deslizavam pelas curvas sensuais...

Eu estava a metros de distância, apesar de fisicamente separados eu sentia como se eu estivesse naquele quarto, como se pudesse tocá-la num simples estender de minhas mãos. Isso era meu sonho, meu delírio de todas as noites desde que a vi pela primeira vez...

Isabella se tocava intimamente com uma das mãos enquanto a outra apertava lentamente seus mamilos eriçados, ela arqueava as costas como se as sensações de prazer estivessem tomando conta de cada parte de seu corpo. Eu não agüentei a pressão daquela visão do paraíso e comecei a me tocar também... Eu estava tão ligado naquela situação que podia ouvir seus gemidos de excitação. Ela aumentou o ritmo em sua feminilidade e algum tempo depois ela se debatia de excitação, pelo clímax que a atingia, me fazendo alcançar também o meu grau máximo de prazer...

A partir daquele dia, fui agraciado várias vezes com demonstrações de seu corpo em plena satisfação de prazer... E pra mim aquilo era o supra-sumo da minha vida, era o melhor momento das vinte e quatro horas de meu dia... Estava completamente e profundamente viciado em Isabella, eu precisava vê-la todos os dias, seja qual fosse sua atividade: escrevendo na frente do seu notebook, cozinhando, ou em seu quarto, se arrumando pra sair ou se tocando...

O único lugar que não conseguia vê-la era no banheiro. Estava doente por ela. Nada, nem ninguém, podia me curar deste sentimento desesperado. Seria uma paixão avassaladora? Amor? Ou uma curiosidade mórbida? O que fosse este sentimento era dominante e absurdamente prazeroso em minha vida, mas o medo a rejeição dela me mantinha como um mero espectador daquela janela indiscreta.

Chegaram às férias de verão e precisei ir pra Seattle, meu pai estava promovendo um evento beneficente para crianças com câncer, e ele quis que a família estivesse unida. Fui meio contra minha vontade, pois ficaria pelo menos duas semanas sem a minha dose diária de Isabella...

Foram dias frustrantes e tristes. Tudo o que eu fazia, era no piloto automático. Como se meu corpo estivesse sem alma. Durante as noites saía com amigos, minha família, e até transava com Tanya, mas nada me satisfazia... A única hora do dia que me alegrava, era quando ficava trancado no meu quarto pintando. Meus quadros eram modernos e alguns abstratos, mas todos voltados pra minha diva do oitavo andar...

Era deprimente não vê-la. _Como ela estaria? _Esta frase martelava em minha mente. Abria minha carteira e escondido no meio de meus documentos tinha uma pequena foto dela debruçada na janela, a primeira vez que a vi. A partir daquele instante minha vida mudou. Fechei os olhos e uma consciência muito forte bateu forte no meu peito. Eu estava irrevogavelmente, apaixonadamente e perdidamente amando Isabella.

Hoje eu sabia o que era amor a primeira vista! Ela nem imaginava que existia alguém que a amava tanto... Ela me conheceu, olhou pra mim, conversou comigo, porém não houve nada romântico. Por que seus olhos foram misericordiosos pelo meu acidente?Mas uma decisão eu havia tomado, lutaria para tê-la em meus braços, eu tentaria entrar na vida dela, pois não queria viver este amor sozinho.

A ansiedade se apoderou de mim, não via à hora de voltar pra começar meu grande objetivo de conquistar Isabella...

Mal cheguei a New York e acampei no meu quarto, posicionei minha máquina fotográfica que mais parecia um binóculo de longo alcance e esperei a noite chegar...

Amanhã cedo irei conversar com ela de alguma forma, eu falava baixinho pra mim mesmo, enquanto as horas não passavam. Fui tomar uma ducha fria e quando voltei pro meu posto de paparazzi exclusivo de Isabella, encontrei-a em sua cozinha mexendo nas panelas.

Ela estava linda como nunca, e depois de terminar o jantar e colocar a mesa foi tomar banho. Quando reapareceu estava estonteante num vestido verde esmeralda tomara que caia, era justo no busto, mas descia solto até a metade de suas coxas. Suspirei e sorri, com perfeição da imagem de minha diva.

Porém meu sorriso morreu quando ela foi pra sala abrir a porta de seu apartamento... Um homem alto, moreno e com uma cara de satisfação, abraçava Isabella e deu-lhe um beijo selando os lábios. Meu coração estava rasgando de tanta dor, coloquei minha mão no peito sentindo toda a tristeza que assolava meu coração.

E eu como mero espectador do meu sofrimento, assisti o jantar dos dois. Eles riam, saboreavam o vinho, ora ele beijava sua mão, ora roubava-lhe um beijo... Eles já estavam no sofá quando ele agarrou-a de uma forma desesperada, beijos, toques, ela retribuía prontamente...

Era perceptível o quanto ela queria o prazer de seu corpo... Enquanto ele tirava seu vestido e distribuía beijos e lambidas pelo seu corpo, seu rosto dava sinais de pura excitação. Suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas, ela mordia seus lábios e seus olhos ficaram fechados e espremidos durante todo o instante.

De repente, eles rolaram pro chão e perdi a visão do que eles faziam... Eu só o vi levantando e tirando suas roupas. Pegou e ergueu a perna de Isabella começando distribuir beijos desde o pé e foi subindo, deitando novamente sobre ela... Não conseguia ver mais nada, mas sabia muito bem o que aconteceria agora.

Eu havia chegado tarde demais... Todos estes meses que a via, nunca tinha visto nenhum homem em seu apartamento. Ele devia ser um novo namorado, agora não adiantava mais nada. A letargia profunda que passava desde o começo daquele jantar foi rompido por um acesso de fúria. Tudo que eu via na minha frente, eram atirados contra a parede, roupas, livros, meu despertador e até minha máquina fotográfica não escapou da minha fúria.

Não percebia, mas estava gritando e chorando... A dor não melhorava só rasgava ainda mais meu peito. Jasper e Emmett batiam nervosamente na porta pedindo pra abrir, eles ameaçavam arrombar a porta. Abri sem me importar, a situação que eles me viram e frente ao questionamento deles apenas respondi: - Eu preciso de uma bebida forte, fora daqui.

Naquela noite, fiquei tão bêbado que nem lembrava meu nome...

Quando acordei, estava deitado sozinho num quarto tão rosa, que doía meus olhos e embrulhava meu estômago. Minha cabeça latejava e o gosto amargo na boca, só afirmava que tinha bebido além da conta. Levantei, me vesti rapidamente, fui ao banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Olhei pra cabeceira da cama e vi a embalagem de camisinha vazia, eu tinha transado com alguém e não tinha lembrança de quem seria.

Abri a porta do quarto e fui caminhando, buscando a porta de saída, e quando cheguei à sala, encontrei uma mulher com uma caneca de café debruçada sobre um jornal, examinei-a rapidamente e percebi que era bonita. Era ruiva, magra, e tinha um corpo atlético que era visto pelo seu pijama curto e justo que usava. Ela ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso dizendo:

- Bom dia, gato. Dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigado. Desculpe, mas ontem eu devia estar muito bêbado, não estava no meu melhor dia, não lembro seu nome. Falei envergonhado enquanto a ruiva me olhava com uma cara maliciosa e respondeu:

- Se você não estava no seu melhor dia por causa da bebida, imagino no seu melhor dia. - Ela piscou, flertando e completou: - Prazer Edward sou Victoria.

Cumprimentei-a sem jeito e ela serviu-me uma caneca de café que sorvi rapidamente e disse:- Eu tenho que ir. Pausei. –Obrigado mais uma vez, e me desculpe por alguma coisa Victoria. Ela me acompanhou abriu a porta e disse:

- Se quiser me ver novamente, o meu número está gravado no seu celular, desculpe a liberdade, mas eu gostei muito da nossa noite. Quando fiz menção de falar alguma coisa, Victoria me beijou calorosamente no corredor, e acabei por corresponder. Separei nossas bocas e me despedi. Olhei pra porta do elevador que ficava no final do corredor e meu coração pareceu falhar uma batida, certo que estava tendo mais uma alucinação. Só podia ser um sonho...

Era a Isabella. Ela estava com uma saia preta em cima do joelho e uma blusa azul claro transpassada com tiras amarrando na sua cintura, ela falava no celular sobre uma matéria que estava escrevendo e olhou pra mim várias vezes, porém desviava o olhar, suas bochechas coravam envergonhadas. Eu não conseguia disfarçar minha fascinação e surpresa.

A porta do elevador abriu e a esperei entrar primeiro. Seu cheiro invadia o ambiente completamente, era uma mistura de morango com baunilha... Já estávamos descendo pro quarto andar quando o elevador parou bruscamente e apagou as luzes.

- Droga! O elevador emperrou novamente Ang... Avise ao Big Boss que se eu me atrasar, é porque estou presa no elevador. Ela desligou o celular e apertou várias vezes o botão de emergência nervosamente...

Demorou alguns segundos pra minha mente perceber que estava num ambiente fechado e como um claustrofóbico comecei a ter dificuldade de respirar... _Que ótimo! A minha oportunidade pra conhecê-la de verdade, e começo com papelão destes?_ Pensava enquanto comecei a suar por todos os poros do meu corpo, uma febre cobria corpo inteiro, meu coração batia desesperadamente e a sensação que o ar não chegava aos meus pulmões era forte.

Isabella olhou pra mim perguntando se era claustrofóbico, eu balancei a cabeça não tendo como negar. Ela aproximou de mim, abriu os botões da minha camisa e me fez sentar no chão e dizia docemente:

- Calma, respira fundo, tudo vai ficar bem... Ela abriu sua enorme bolsa e pegou um pacote que continha um sanduíche com creme de amendoim, tirou-o e entregou pra mim.

- Inspira e expira... – Ela disse suavemente.

O saco de papel enchia e esvaziava várias vezes. Minha respiração foi voltando ao normal, os meus batimentos cardíacos foi normalizando, então abri os meus olhos. Isabella estava na minha frente com seus orbes achocolatados fitando-me carinhosamente e acariciando meu cabelo.

Eu sentia uma paz tão grande se apoderando de mim, que não me importava estar preso ali, o meu amor platônico estava a centímetros de mim. Ela sorriu docemente e retribui. Olhei dentro de seus olhos e disse baixinho:

- Você é um anjo. Ergui a minha mão que tremia de emoção e afaguei sua bochecha que ardia de tão vermelha e completei. - Sempre que estou em apuros você aparece pra me ajudar...

Ela franziu a testa, não entendendo o que dizia, ela afastou e sentou do outro lado do elevador, então rapidamente resolvi esclarecer antes que ela me achasse um louco.

- Alguns meses atrás, eu fui atropelado aqui na frente do seu prédio e você chamou o resgate e ficou comigo até os paramédicos me levarem e...

- Nossa, é você? Eu tinha a impressão de que te conhecia de algum lugar, mas não lembrava aonde. - Isabella falou animadamente ,e seus olhos vibravam, deixando seu rosto ainda mais bonito e terminou perguntando. - E então, a perna, como está... Edward, certo?

- Nada que dois meses de gesso não resolvam, e fico feliz por lembrar o meu nome Respondi rindo.

- Eu sou Isabella, mas gosto que me chame de Bella. – Ela me disse, iluminando aquele espaço minúsculo.

Sorrimos e um silêncio confortável nos rodeou, até que quebrei o silêncio.

- Obrigado, duas vezes pela ajuda, você não tem idéia como esta fobia me persegue desde a infância, e pela primeira vez consigo ficar tranqüilo mesmo estando ainda trancado.

- Fico feliz por poder colocar em prática, aprendi numa matéria que escrevi pro jornal da faculdade sobre claustrofobia, no ano passado...

A conversa fluía perfeitamente, nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, ela me contou que estava no último ano de jornalismo, e que estava estagiando no New York Composite, um jornal secundário perto do New York Times, mas que estava adorando a experiência...

Bella era tão inteligente, meiga, simpática, ela tinha um espírito alegre, conversávamos e ríamos como se fôssemos conhecidos de longa data... Eu a conhecia há vários meses, sabia de algumas de suas manias, a cor de seu notebook, e até sua intimidade, eu tinha acesso. Fiquei envergonhado por esta invasão de privacidade. Abaixei minha cabeça pela minha atitude, ela não merecia esta canalhice de minha parte e um rompante de coragem me assolou, contaria a verdade pra ela, eu queria começar uma amizade da forma correta, sem segredos ou mentiras... Se ela recusasse ou me achasse perigoso um maníaco respeitaria sua vontade e me afastaria, porém meu coração pedia pra ser sincero.

- O que foi Edward? Ficou triste de repente. Está passando mal novamente? Ela chegou próximo de mim, passando a mão na minha testa pensando que estava começando a ter outra crise de claustrofobia.

Seu toque foi macio e eletrizante, meu corpo inteiro arrepiou, ela sentiu a minha reação e tirou a mão assustada porque ela sentiu o mesmo. Nossos olhares ficaram intensos, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e seu perfume estava me deixando bêbado de paixão, minha boca salivava por provar seu sabor...

Acariciei sua bochecha e cheguei mais próximo de seu rosto, a sua respiração já batia no meu rosto. Ela ora olhava minha boca, ora meus olhos e falei suavemente:

- Bella... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

Pra minha surpresa, ela colocou uma de suas mãos no meu rosto, enquanto a outra foi pro meus cabelos, ela diminuiu ainda mais a distância e sussurrou...

- Edward... - Estávamos agora a menos de um palmo de distância, e Bella mirava fixamente em minha boca, uma áurea nos envolvia, tanto eu como ela queríamos nos beijar. Sem pensar mais, selei nossos lábios e não demorou nem um segundo pra que ela abrisse sua boca, dando-me passagem para que nossas línguas se enroscassem e dançassem num ritmo cálido e sensual...

Delirava com aquele beijo, era muito melhor do que imaginava. Bella era a mulher da minha vida, isto eu não tinha dúvidas, porém fomos interrompidos por um tranco do elevador, as luzes ligaram novamente e começou a descer. Levantamos assustados, Bella estava envergonhada e olhando pro lado, eu peguei seu queixo trazendo seus orbes achocolatados para que conectassem aos meus e disse:

- Eu preciso falar com você e... Ela afastou de mim quando ouvia do lado de fora alguém chamando seu nome.

- Isto não podia ter acontecido Edward, eu...

A porta do elevador abriu e o homem que estava com ela na noite passada, abraçou apertadamente, preocupado, perguntando se ela estava bem. Ela afastou dele dizendo:

- Calma Jake eu estou bem... Já não é a primeira vez que esta geringonça quebra comigo.

- Eu sei Bells, só que me preocupo, afinal foi quase uma hora trancafiada e... O tal Jake parou de falar quando percebeu que eu estava do seu lado. Bella rapidamente nos apresentou:

- Edward este é Jacob meu namorado... Ela ficou desenxabida e suas bochechas tingiram de vermelho e completou: - Jacob este é Edward o novo namorado da Vic. Cumprimentamos seriamente e mesmo estando desconcertado, fingi naturalidade.

Despedimo-nos e Bella disse quando estava saindo:

- Pra não ter mais este problema com o elevador, suba com o elevador de serviço, ele nunca dá problema. Assenti com a cabeça e com tchau saí desorientado, estava anestesiado pelo nosso beijo, Bella pensava que eu namorava Victoria, ela deve ter nos visto nos beijando, e o pior de tudo, ela namorava o tal Jake.

Duas semanas se passaram do beijo que dei em Bella... Comprei outra câmera com um pouco mais de capacidade, porém já não me satisfazia vê-la, eu queria tocá-la e sentir novamente a maciez de seus lábios nos meus... Eu a amava com toda a força de minha alma, era enlouquecedor vê-la sair ou trocar carícias com o tal Jake.

Por isso resolvi fazer um intercambio pra Faculdade de Artes em Paris. Eu poderia continuar minha graduação em Artes, e estar num dos berços de todas as formas de artes... Além do que tentaria tirar Bella de minha cabeça e do meu coração, ela namorava, tinha uma vida que eu não pertencia e respeitaria isso.

Toda a minha família e meus amigos sabiam que eu tinha um amor recolhido, mas ninguém sabia quem era. Aceitaram minha decisão de fazer intercambio e antes de embarcar terminei definitivamente com Tanya. Na noite anterior, antes de sair pra festa de despedida que Alice estava preparando pra mim, peguei um retrato em grafite que tinha feito de Bella, embrulhei num papel de presente e deixei na portaria de seu prédio com um cartão que dizia assim:

_Bella... _

_Um anjo nunca é esquecido, é tatuado no coração e na alma... _

_Edward_

E assim, fui para França. Terminei minha graduação, aperfeiçoei técnicas e desenvolvi muitas obras. Tinha um professor que era meu mentor. Pierre LaVront, que apesar de ter quase oitenta anos, era um artista completo, muito prestigiado e atualmente, era um dos curadores do museu do Louvre, além de dar dicas de aprendizado. E o ensinamento mais precioso que ele me dera foi este: "_inspire suas obras onde o seu coração está, é sucesso garantido..."_

Morei cinco anos em Paris. Ia uma vez, a cada semestre pra Seattle, ver minha família, que também atravessava o Atlântico pra me visitar. Eu tinha uma vida e falava pra todos que era um solteirão convicto, ficava com muitas mulheres, mas sem relacionamento. Apesar de tentar negar a mim mesmo que ela não tinha mais relevância na minha vida e me contrariava, pois toda a noite na hora de dormir, ou quando olho para o céu estrelado, com uma lua crescente é inevitável não me recordar dela. Fora que, todas as vezes que criava algo, eu lembrava Bella, cada detalhe era forte em minha mente.

A verdade é que nosso único beijo foi um marco em minha vida... Bella está tatuada em meu coração e na minha alma.

...

Nunca mais tinha retornado pra Nova York, até esta semana...

Fiquei hospedado no apartamento novo de Emmett em Manhattan. Ele e Rose, iam se casar no final do verão. Já Alice e Jasper, agora também, noivos, moravam em Seattle e trabalhavam no hospital, junto com meu pai.

Eu passaria uma temporada aqui, até minha exposição acabar e depois eu voltaria pra Paris, à cidade luz me acolheu de uma forma agradável e lá era como se eu fosse outra pessoa, sem sentimentos, apenas curtição.

Fui desperto de meus devaneios e lembranças por uma tapa no ombro acompanhado por um brincalhão nato, Emmett.

- Quando vi o prospecto do Vernissage e vi o título, achei meio bicha este negócio de Angel, já imaginei um homem pelado com uma asa... -Revirei os olhos rindo e Emmett prosseguiu. - Mas fiquei feliz por não encontrar estas visões perturbadoras, pelo contrário, somente visões do paraíso, eu só tenho um questionamento, você não sabe, anjo _não_ tem sexo amigo?

Olhei todos os quadros, retratos e todas as esculturas e elas são mostrando a beleza feminina e fragmentos de partes do corpo dela. O rosto nunca deixava visível, nunca ninguém saberia que era Bella, minha musa.

- Os meus anjos são femininos Emmett, e arte é baseada em emoção, nem sempre tem sentido pra quem tem os olhos racionais. Sorri e terminei dizendo: - Obrigado pelo elogio, cara! Abraçamo-nos e fomos interrompidos pela voz mole de um homem.

- Senhor Cullen?- Todos me chamavam de Cullen, porque eu assinava minhas obras sempre "E. Cullen". Olhamos para o rapaz e respondi um "_pois não?"_

- Desculpe incomodar, é que ouvi você falando sobre arte, e uma colega do jornal fará uma matéria de freelancer, pra uma revista sobre seu vernissage, será que ela poderia entrevistá-lo e se não for pedir muito repetir esta frase... Ficou tão lindo!

Olhamos pro homem que não parecia ser másculo, ao contrário tinha um jeito bem feminino, principalmente quando falou que "_ficou tão lindo_", ele colocou a mão no coração e suspirou com uma donzela apaixonada.

- Claro com maior prazer. Onde ela está?

- Esta frente aquele painel gigante da parede principal. Parece que o senhor hipnotizou a coitadinha com aquele retrato. Sorri e pedi licença, indo em direção onde estava a jornalista hipnotizada. Tinha que causar uma boa impressão na mídia, porque eles podem fazer de você um sucesso absoluto, ou um fracasso total.

Conforme ia aproximando, vi a tal mulher, sozinha, parada frente ao painel. De costas, avaliava aquela jornalista. Seu vestido azul marinho ia acima do joelho e estava com scarpin vermelho deixando sua perna torneada e sexy, seus cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados caía reluzente em suas costas, ela parecia muito com Bella... _Será?_ Meu coração já batia freneticamente com a possibilidade de ser ela.

Tudo em minha volta parecia estar em câmera lenta, a música e as pessoas sumiram e quando parei a menos de um metro, fiquei entorpecido com o cheiro de morango e baunilha que vinha de seus cabelos, nem precisava olhar pro rosto dela eu tinha completa convicção que era Bella...

Fiquei paralisado e não sabia como agir, mesmo depois de cinco anos ela mexia com meu coração com a mesma intensidade. Eu a amava intensamente. Olhei pro painel e mostrava uma foto de um pedaço de seu liso abdômen, e um pedaço de sua coxa direita, que sobrepunha sua intimidade. Esta foto tinha sido tirada na primeira vez que a vi se tocando... Naquele dia descobri o real significado da palavra tortura.

_Será que ela está se reconhecendo?_ Minha mente questionava, porém mesmo com medo de sua reação, a vida estava me dando um presente... Enchi-me de coragem disposto a arriscar tudo, tentaria conquistá-la, convidaria pra sair. Um "não" dela eu já tenho, lutaria com todas as minhas forças por um "sim".

Abaixei próximo de seu ouvido e sussurrei: - Gosta do que vê meu anjo?

Ela virou ficando de frente pra mim, num primeiro momento ela ficou surpresa, mas depois deu seu melhor sorriso pra mim.

- Oi Edward, quanto tempo! Você sumiu nunca mais te vi! Por onde anda? Ela desembestou a falar, parecia estar tensa, nervosa, mas provavelmente era coisa da minha cabeça.

- Oi, Bella! É que estava fora do país estudando e depois fiquei por lá mesmo, já faz cinco anos... Sorri pensativo e admirando a musa do meu coração, disse: - Você está linda, como sempre! Bella corou frente ao meu comentário.

- Você não está nada mal Edward... A propósito, muito obrigada, pelo retrato que você me deu, ficou perfeito.

- Imagina... Tive uma ajuda sabe, a modelo que retratei era mais que perfeita, era um verdadeiro anjo. Bella sorriu encabulada e mordeu o lábio, deixando-me hipnotizado por sua boca.

- E, está gostando do vernissage? Todos dizem que este artista é o novo expoente artístico do século vinte um.

- Acho que poderia ter ficado melhor. Falei ironicamente e completei: Agora se serei o novo expoente do século, só se saberá no próximo século... Ri e Bella arregalou os belos olhos achocolatados.

- Você é ? Oh... Claro, E de Edward... Desculpe a gafe. Bella estava transpassada de vergonha, e esticou a mão dizendo sem graça: - Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward Cullen, eu sou Isabella Swan...

Olhei pra sua mão, peguei entre as minhas e puxei-a pra próximo de mim, falando no seu ouvido:

- Acredite Isabella. O prazer é todo meu... E beijei-a no rosto, pegando o canto da sua boca. Ela estremeceu e prendeu o ar. Fiquei feliz, porque de alguma forma, eu mexia com ela também.

Olhamo-nos profundamente, num silêncio agradável até que ela falou num tom de brincadeira...

- Será que o Senhor Cullen, cederia uma entrevista pra revista NY Cosmopolitan?

- Claro que sim, mas hoje não acho apropriado... Tem compromisso amanhã às vinte horas? Eu a levaria pra jantar, e você teria toda a noite me pra perguntar o que quiser...

- Não tenho compromisso, não... -Ela ficou pensativa e com um sorriso tímido. - Uma entrevista, tipo um encontro?

- Pode ser Bella. Mataríamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. A não ser que teu namorado se oponha e...

- Eu aceito. -Ela se afastou, abriu sua bolsa e me deu seu cartão de visita, pronunciando entre um sorriso perturbador: - Aqui está meu telefone e meu celular, o endereço, eu acredito que você ainda se lembre...

Eu sorria alegremente, tínhamos um encontro marcado. Quase dei pulos, de tanta felicidade e quando fiz menção de abrir a boca Alice chegou toda saltitante.

- E aí, maninho? Não vai apresentar a linda mulher que isolou o artista de seu próprio vernissage? - Olhei torto para Alice, porém, ela nem se importou com meu olhar mortal e disse: - Eu sou Alice Cullen, a irmã mais querida do nosso artista.

- É a mais querida mesmo, é a única! Disse ironicamente e Bella respondeu brincando.

- Prazer, Alice... Eu sou Isabella Swan, e farei uma entrevista exclusiva do nosso futuro Picasso.

Rimos e despedi de Alice que estava a procurar pelo seu noivo. Bella falou docemente,eu a olhei fascinado;

- Eu também já estou indo. Doug, meu amigo, já está impaciente na porta. Olhei e vi o homem afeminado batendo impacientemente o pé, enquanto conferia o relógio – Ele tem um encontro com o namorado.

- Foi um prazer encontrar você Bella. Amanhã as oito horas estarei lá! Dei outro beijo em sua bochecha rosada e ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Tchau, Edward. Ela virou pra sair, mas num ímpeto, voltou seu olhar pra mim, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela mordia o lábio ansiosamente, até que falou: - Só pra título de esclarecimento, eu não tenho namorado.

- Nem eu... - Respondi automaticamente e sorri tão abertamente, que meus trinta e dois dentes, apareceram a quilômetros de distância, agora minha noite estava completa e feliz. Ela ergueu sua mão assinalando um tchau e saiu da galeria.

...

Nunca, um dia demorou tanto pra passar. Era dezoito horas e eu já estava pronto, estava tão ansioso, que parecia que meu coração ia saltar pela boca.

Quando meu relógio marcou sete horas, resolvi pegar o Volvo que tinha, e fui em direção ao prédio da Bella. Estacionei o carro e resolvi ir à loja de flores, na esquina. Comprei uma caixa de bombons e rosas vermelhas e brancas.

Toquei a campainha do oitavo andar e quando a porta se abriu, tive uma visão do paraíso. Bella estava com um vestido preto de cetim tomara que caia que deixava seus ombros desnudos, indo até o meio de suas coxas, demarcando no caminho, suas curvas sensuais .E como da primeira vez que a vi debruçada na janela, seus cabelos estavam presos, deixando seu pescoço e sua nuca a amostra.

Sorríamos e meu coração se enchia a cada segundo que meus olhos passavam por Bella... Estendi as flores e a caixa de bombons.

- Você está... Magnífica Bella. Mais perfeita que o normal. Ela corou e timidamente.

- Obrigada, Edward. E pelo jeito já garantiu nossa sobremesa da noite. -Bella se referia aos bombons, colocando-os em cima da mesa. Dirigiu-se na cozinha e voltou com um vaso cheio de água, para acomodar as flores que havia lhe dado, e disse encantada: - São as flores mais lindas que já ganhei... Muito obrigada!

Fomos ao restaurante, ela fazia um monte de perguntas sobre meu trabalho e sempre caíamos no setor da "vida pessoal". Nós conversávamos abertamente, sem nenhum embaraço até que perguntei...

- Eu conheci o teu namorado Jacob, o que aconteceu com ele? Fiquei apreensivo e um mal estar tomou de mim, pois as lembranças dele possuindo Bella eram muito vívidas em minha mente.

- Namoramos quase dois anos, mas acabou, porque ele me pediu em casamento. Olhei incompreensivo pra ela e falei.

- Eu pensei que todas as mulheres sonhassem em ser pedida em casamento?

- Oh, não me entenda mal Edward... Eu gostava de Jake, sempre foi atencioso e carinhoso, mas eu não o amava, eu não sentia borboletas no meu estômago ou minha pele arrepiar por um simples toque... Eu não podia viver o resto da minha vida com uma pessoa, só por ele ser um ótimo amigo atencioso e carinhoso.

- Entendo perfeitamente, e fico feliz por você não ter se casado...

O jantar passou tão rapidamente que não vi à hora passar, nem as pessoas indo embora... Estávamos a sós no restaurante e Bella falou.

- Que tal irmos embora, e deixarmos os pobres garçons cansados dormirem? Concordei alegremente com a possibilidade da noite não estar acabando, e assim fomos para o seu apartamento.

- Vamos comer aquele chocolate com uma bebida, que é a minha especialidade. - Bella disse animada.

Bella fez um Coffee Brandy que vai o café, conhaque e leite condensado, tomamos comendo os bombons sentados no sofá. Realmente a mistura da bebida com o chocolate, ficou exótica e um ar sensual apeteceu meus instintos.

De repente, um silêncio pairou no ar, seus olhos estavam flamejantes e seus lábios estavam entreabertos como se tivesse esperando pelos meus. Diminuí a distância de nossos rostos e minhas mãos foram pro seu rosto. Bella afundou suas delicadas mãos em meus cabelos revoltos, arrepiei só de sentir aquele cafuné em mim... Meu coração batia freneticamente, e sem demorar mais, tomei seus lábios num beijo que começou calmo, porém foi aprofundando ficando urgente desesperado e provocativo. Nossas línguas dançavam estimulando nossos corpos, que já estavam grudados e nossas mãos passeavam, num tour.

Quando nossos pulmões reclamavam pela falta de ar, me afastei de seus lábios, mas continuei a distribuir beijos em seu queixo e pescoço... Bella agarrou meus cabelos e falou arfante.

- Edward... Eu tenho que confessar, desde a primeira vez que vi você, tive vontade de mexer em seus cabelos... E depois daquele beijo no elevador eu sonhei milhares de vezes fazendo as duas coisas, te beijar, com as mãos nos seus cabelos...

Estaquei quando ela falou daquele jeito, ela estava sendo sincera comigo e então fiquei indeciso. Diria a verdade ou não contaria nada? Estávamos naquele amasso tão gostoso... Se eu ficasse calado neste momento, provavelmente nós transaríamos e eu estaria assinando meu atestado de canalha, por estar omitindo fatos importantes de como a conheci, e isso eu não queria que acontecesse porque eu a amo muito.

Se eu contasse toda a verdade, desde o princípio, Bella poderia se afastar de mim, se sentir ofendida por eu ter invadido sua privacidade. Quem sabe se a minha sinceridade junto com meu amor misturasse com a benevolência de seu coração, resultaria numa mágica história de amor.

- Edward o que aconteceu? Bella me despertou de minha crise de consciência, olhei para seus orbes achocolatados, dei um selinho e disse seriamente.

- Eu preciso te contar uma história que vai decidir o que irá acontecer conosco. Levantei e caminhei até a janela onde a vi pela primeira vez. Fiz uma oração silenciosa, pedindo que Deus me desse às palavras certas e que o coração de Bella estivesse aberto pra perceber o quanto eu a amo.

Comecei a falar e seu rosto começou com um assombro, ela estava assustada... Seus olhos estavam arregalados querendo sair da órbita. Ela abria e fechava a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas desistisse. Seu rosto ficou rubro, e com certeza não era só vergonha, mas raiva... E no momento que falei que a assisti, se tocando, ou quando presenciei o sexo com seu namorado, ela levou suas mãos na boca e ali ficou estática.

Meu coração já estava em frangalhos, pela reação que eu via nela, infelizmente, ela me colocaria dali pra correr e não queria nunca mais me ver. Quando terminei todos os detalhes e fatos, Bella se levantou passou a mão nos cabelos e sem olhar pra mim pronunciou.

- Oh, meu Deus! Isto é insano, doentio... Como você pode fazer isto Edward? Eu sentia uma familiaridade no seu vernissage... Nunca imaginaria tal coisa... Meu Deus...

- Perdoa-me Bella, por ter sido canalha e invadido sua privacidade, mas o fato é que eu me apaixonei por você, desde a primeira vez que a vi. - Você debruçada nesta janela... E, com o tempo, esta paixão foi se tornando amor... Quando vi você e seu namorado, percebi que já não tinha mais o que fazer então eu peguei o meu amor platônico, que sentia por você, guardei bem no fundo do baú de meu coração e mudei pra Paris.

Pausei por um instante, buscando as palavras certas para continuar.

-Eu tentei esquecer você em muitos corpos e sussurros entre meus lençóis, mas toda noite, toda vez que olhava pra lua, ou toda vez que entrava num elevador qualquer, era inevitável não me lembrar de você.

-Durante meus processos de criação, um mestre meu dizia: "_inspire suas obras onde o seu coração está, é sucesso garantido..."_ E por isso, você está em cada parte das minhas obras, no meu coração, só existe você.

Silêncio. Tudo que imperava naquele instante, só que aquilo me incomodava grandemente. Eu preferiria que ela gritasse, me xingasse, batesse em mim... Mas o silêncio estava dilacerando minhas esperanças de que ela fosse me perdoar.

- Bella... Ela me interrompeu levantando uma mão pra mim e ainda de costas falou.

- Eu, não sei se posso Edward...

Não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela tinha tomado uma decisão e respeitaria... Abri minha carteira, tirei a sua foto que estava escondida no meio de meus documentos.

- Desculpe, Bella. A minha intenção sempre foi querer te amar e não te fazer sofrer. Fui até ela que estava com a cabeça abaixada e tive vontade de tocar sua pele, afagar seu cabelo, abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas detive meus impulsos, e deixei a foto na mesa em sua frente.

- Adeus, meu anjo. Falei com um fio de voz e antes de sair pela porta, olhei mais uma vez pra minha musa, que parecia uma estátua inanimada. Bella estava triste, arrasada e tudo por minha culpa.

O sofrimento foi tão forte, que parecia palpável. Eu a tive nos meus braços e somente por minha estupidez de ficar dando de voyeur, a perdi. Tranquei-me no quarto de hóspede do apartamento de Emmett e fiquei o dia inteiro, largado na cama. Eu queria fugir dali, voltar pra Paris e por uma pedra em cima de toda esta trágica história de amor platônico.

Mas eu tinha compromissos com a exposição das minhas obras na galeria, eu teria que amargar três meses aqui, ou ver se deixava uma procuração com alguém pra resolver questões burocráticas.

Segunda e terça-feira foram dias estressantes de muito trabalho e me joguei de cabeça, tentando evitar pensar em Bella. Quarta-feira, falei com Emmett e arrumei os papéis para que ele pudesse resolver os problemas aqui em Nova York. Eu estava decidido que voltaria à Paris, na sexta-feira.

Amanheci na quinta feira, como todos os outros dias, sem disposição alguma, porém me assustei quando vi um gnomo, sentado nos pés de minha cama...

- Bom dia, irmãozinho do coração! Alice estava esfuziante agitando uma revista nas mãos.

- Como consegue ser tão alegre e irritante a esta hora da manhã? Falei me espreguiçando e esfregando meus olhos.

- Credo, Ed! Que mau humor. Levante-se logo, vista uma roupa, eu tenho ótimas notícias pra você.

Olhei resignado pra minha irmã, não adiantaria brigar ou negar ouvir, ela faria do mesmo jeito... Então fui fazer minha higiene matinal e depois de vestido, fomos tomar o desjejum na sacada, e ela começou...

- Você está fazendo o maior sucesso maninho, meus parabéns! Só ontem e hoje de manhã, foram vendidas quase todas as esculturas, e tem mais algumas encomendas. A assessoria de imprensa da galeria falou, que o grande impulso, foi à coluna desta revista.

Olhei pra Revista e vi inscrito, _NY COSMOLITAN_. Era a matéria da Bella, suspirei enquanto pensava saudoso por não tê-la visto mais, e Alice vendo meus olhos tristonhos falou séria.

- Você já leu esta matéria? Sinalizei com a cabeça negativamente e ela continuou. - Edward eu sei que esta jornalista, Isabella Swan, é a garota que você esconde uma foto na carteira, que sua exposição inteira é baseada nela... Olhei pra ela confuso.

- Como descobriu Alice, eu nunca falei com...

- Não vamos entrar no âmago da questão irmãozinho, a questão é que não entendo que um amor assim de tantos anos, resulte nesse olhar de peixe morto que você está! E o pior, está fugindo de novo para Paris, isto não irá resolver teu problema... Acredite em mim.

Alice sorria me confortando e abraçou-me apertadamente. Suspirei e disse: - Eu estraguei tudo Alice, minha culpa, ela deve estar me odiando.

- Leia. Edward, pela matéria escrita, eu não acho que ela está te odiando. Deixou a revista na minha frente, e antes de sair passou o recado da galeria, tinha um encontro às treze horas, com um grande comprador.

Abri a revista na página da matéria de Bella e me surpreendi com o título: _"O Picasso do século vinte um, por Isabella Swan"_. Ali ela descrevia as obras do vernissage, escreveu muitas partes do nosso jantar e tudo terminava em elogios, minha auto-estima foi nos céus. Através daquelas linhas eu não percebia mágoa ou ressentimentos e a última frase escrita encheu meus olhos de lágrimas. _"O que faz de Edward Cullen a grande revelação artística do século 21 não são suas técnicas requintadas, mas a inspiração que vem do coração."_

Felicidade era pouco pra descrever o que sentia, ela não tinha raiva de mim! Peguei o seu cartão de visitas e liguei no celular, estava fora de área, liguei pra sua casa e ninguém atendia. Na redação da revista a recepcionista falou que Bella pedira férias e ela não soube me falar quando Bella voltaria. Passei em seu prédio e o porteiro falou que ela não estava.

Já tinha passado do meio dia e fui obrigado a ir pra Galeria, tinha aquele compromisso com o comprador. Eu ia caminhando pro interior da galeria tentando ligar pra Bella, eu precisava falar com ela de qualquer maneira... Seu celular não dava mais fora de área, porém tocava insistentemente e ela não atendia.

Maggie, que cuidava das compras da galeria disse logo que entrei. - A cliente está na frente do painel principal, eu falei que aquele não está à venda, mas ela é insistente.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Obrigado Maggie. E antes de chegar até o cliente, liguei mais uma vez no celular de Bella.

O silêncio da galeria foi quebrado por um toque de um celular... Seria coincidência ou Bella estaria ali? Virei o corredor que dava pra sala onde estava o painel, ela estava perfeita como sempre, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Gostaria de adquirir este painel Sr. Cullen, pago o que for. Ela disse brincando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Desculpe Senhorita Swan, mas esta obra é a única que não está à venda. Retribui o sorriso.

- Então estamos num impasse Sr. Cullen, será que tem algum jeito de persuadi-lo a mudar de idéia?

Fomos caminhando até ficarmos a meio metro um do outro. Em seus olhos hipnotizantes via o reflexo de todo o meu amor. Toquei em sua bochecha e Bella aninhou-se inclinando a cabeça em direção a ela...

- Não sei Senhorita Swan, é uma peça muito cara e com alto valor sentimental pra mim... E num átimo Bella selou nossos lábios suavemente. Sorri enquanto ela passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço, já afagando meus cabelos e completei. - Acho que posso ver uma luz bem lá no final do túnel, pode ser que chegamos a um acordo...

E sem pensar onde estávamos ou se tinha algum espectador, nos beijamos calidamente e intensamente, nossas línguas se encontraram famintas por mais... Afastamo-nos e Bella disse sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Garanto que posso fazer você ver um clarão Ed...

Senti a ponta da língua de Bella e mordiscava a minha orelha, fazendo-me perder a razão. Peguei a sua mão e saímos correndo dali. Pegamos o primeiro táxi, eu não estava em condições pra dirigir, de tão excitado que estava.

Beijávamos sem parar, dentro do taxi, dentro do elevador até que com dificuldade Bella abriu a porta do seu apartamento, com um forte baque, a porta atrás de nós se fechou, deixando o mundo e as preocupações pra fora...

- Bella... Esperei cinco anos por este momento, cheguei perder a esperança, e eu quero começar certo com você... Bella beijou-me e quando me afastei completei dizendo: - Você aceita a namorar comigo, Isabella Swan? Bella olhou pra cima, retorceu a boca fingindo pensar e exclamou pendurada no meu pescoço.

- Sim! Oiu! Já!Già! Si! Yes! Eu digo sim, em todas as línguas que conheço, Senhor Edward Cullen...

- Eu te amo, Bella. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi...

- Eu te desejei desde o momento que você se acidentou na minha frente, e depois que nos beijamos no elevador, alguma coisa mudou em mim... Você virou um fantasma na minha vida, eu via você em vários lugares, eu sonhava com você, mas desencanei porque você sumiu sem deixar rastro... Não sabia onde morava e nem seu sobrenome. E quando fui escalada pra fazer a matéria do seu Vernissage, reclamei com a editora, não queria fazer, mas ela acabou me convencendo dizendo que era um desafio.

Bella sorriu e mordendo o lábio falou: - Quando te vi e você me beijou no rosto, senti todas as borboletas e calafrios que uma pessoa pode sentir. Ali descobri que você era o amor que procurava... Bella selou nossos lábios mais uma vez e continuou... - Desculpe pela reação do sábado à noite, é que fiquei confusa, apavorada, envergonhada... Nunca ninguém demonstrou tanto amor comigo, depois que você saiu eu peguei a foto que você deixou na mesinha e realmente você fez um milagre comigo...

- Milagre, Bella? Perguntei e ganhei mais uns beijinhos e sussurrou entre meus lábios. - Foi a primeira vez que gostei de uma foto minha...

Bella passava a ponta da língua em torno da minha boca e foi distribuindo beijos e lambidas pelo meu queixo, pescoço e quando chegou à minha orelha, a mistura de sua boca com a sua respiração, fez retesar todo meu corpo e sem esperar, Bella pegou minha masculinidade com a mão e apertando-me fez soltar um gemido abafado... Ela riu sobre minha pele.

- Deste jeito, você me enlouquece Bella...

- Esta é a intenção, meu amor...

Mal ela terminou de falar e tomei seus doces lábios de uma forma urgente e desesperada. Minhas mãos ora passavam pela sua bunda, ora pelos seus seios ainda sobre a roupa... Tentei tirar sua roupa, mas não conseguia abrir os botões daquele vestido, "_pra que tanto botão assim?"_ Reclamei baixinho, mas Bella ouviu,soltando uma gargalhada.

- Deixe que eu faça isso, enquanto você se livra das suas...

Bella, primeiramente tirou o cinto e jogou no chão. Lentamente, ela foi desabotoando o vestido... Ela mordia os lábios e os umedecia, deixando cada vez mais louco de tesão, meu amigão de baixo chegava a doer, ele estava pronto para explodir.

Ela foi andando de costas, mas com os olhos fixos em mim... E assim fomos caminhando e retirando nossas roupas lentamente. Ela tirou todo o vestido ficando somente de lingerie azul, contemplei a perfeição de suas curvas e sua pele branca, contrastava com a cor de sua roupa íntima...

Eu já estava apenas com a boxer e os olhos de Bella me analisaram e demorou no meu amigão, fiz menção de diminuir a distancia entre nós, porém ela colocou a mão no meu peito deslizando até o elástico de minha underwear e disse sensualmente com um sorriso malicioso.

- "calma..." Eu estava enlouquecendo, e ela parecia gostar de me ver desesperado...

De repente Bella colocou suas mãos pra trás, desabotoando seu sutiã e virou de costas... A visão de sua bunda arrebitada me fez suspirar pesadamente. Ela olhou por cima dos ombros e estendeu o braço jogando o sutiã pra mim. Peguei-o e cheirei o perfume de morango com baunilha me entorpeceu, e não agüentei mais...

Abracei-a por trás, e beijando seu pescoço fui passando levemente minhas mãos sobre seus seios eriçados e sobre sua feminilidade que havia deixado a calcinha encharcada... Ela soltou um gemido e sussurrava meu nome. Ela remexia seu bumbum sobre meu amigão que não agüentava mais ficar preso na boxer, livrei dela rapidamente e Bella ainda de costas, sentiu a liberdade de meu amigão e suspirou. E sem demora, peguei pelas alças laterais de sua calcinha e retirei, com ela me ajudando a erguer os pés.

Minhas mãos foram subindo pelas suas pernas e coxas torneadas e quando parou naquele derrière perfeito e arrebitado,não agüentei, beijei-o e mordisquei. Bella arfava. Fiz o caminho de suas costas até seu pescoço e no pé de seu ouvido sussurrei.

- Vira pra mim... E prontamente ela o fez. Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente e via o desejo ardente que nos envolvia. Suas mãos percorriam meu peitoral descendo pelo meu abdômen e sem cerimônia, agarrou meu amigão que estava rijo de tanta excitação...

Deitei Bella na cama e minha boca explorava cada pedaço de sua pele, provando toda a maciez, sugava e mordiscava seus seios, sua barriga e quando cheguei ao monte de sua feminilidade, suspirei ao vê-la toda derretida pra mim. Não agüentei e provei todo o néctar que havia ali, Bella arqueava suas costas e agarrava meus cabelos, ela delirava de excitação e quando senti os músculos de suas coxas se contraírem parei abruptamente...

Ela olhou pra mim confusa e com um sorriso matreiro posicionei entre suas pernas e vagarosamente adentrei em seu corpo. A sensação era perfeita, mesmo entrando com certa dificuldade, a feminilidade de Bella abraçou suavemente todo o meu amigo que descobriu a parceira ideal, como se tivesse sido moldada pra mim.

Nossos corpos se colidiam em resposta a fagulhas de paixão e prazer que sentíamos. Uma áurea sensual nos envolvia, Bella fechou suas pernas envolta de minha cintura e entrelaçamos nossas mãos que levei pra cima de sua cabeça, nossas testas grudadas com entreolhares conectado, enquanto nossos corpos dançavam, num ritmo erótico e intenso...

Nossos corpos fundidos, como nossa alma e coração, ali não tinha início ou fim, somente um... Nossas contrações foram aumentando e como numa sinfonia perfeita entre sussurros e gemidos atingimos o clímax. O maior e melhor prazer de todos, tão intenso quanto suave e minha alma gozava do supra-sumo de tê-la em meus braços...

- Amo você, Bella...

- Amo você, Edward...

Beijamo-nos suavemente e girei nosso corpo aconchegando seu corpo sobre o meu, descansando sua cabeça no meu peito, e comungando de um breve tranqüilo silêncio disse.

- Fiquei sabendo que está de férias, meu anjo...

- Um mês, inteirinho! Bella disse animada e continuou: - Primeira vez em anos que fico tanto tempo sem fazer nada, nem sei se vou agüentar, sou extremamente agitada...

- Pode deixar que eu cuidarei pessoalmente pra que você não fique sem fazer nada... Falei com um sorriso arteiro e malicioso, e completei: - Quer ir a Paris comigo?

- Paris? Com direito a Torre Eiffel, namorar a margem do rio Sena, conhecer a catedral de Notre Dame, ver as pirâmides do museu do Louvre, o arco do Triunfo, a Avenida Champs-Élysées...

- Com direito a tudo que você quiser... Da sacada do meu apartamento dá pra ver a Torre Eiffel, meio longe, mas dá. Eu prometo fazer de seus dias um agito só! Dentro e fora da cama!

Bella levantou-se enrolando num lençol, e com a expressão séria, parou perto da janela e ficou quieta, será que tinha dito algo que a magoou? Pensava comigo mesmo. Então levantei e parei próximo dela, abraçando-a por trás disse no seu ouvido.

- O que foi Bella? Eu disse algo que não gostou, acha que estou indo rápido demais ou se não quiser conhecer Paris, tudo bem...

Bella virou lentamente e com um sorriso falou: - É lógico que irei pra Paris com você, estarei sempre onde estiver meu amor, é que...

- Fala meu amor, o que acontece?

- Bem, aqui eu dou um jeito... Bella olhou pro lado e falava como se estivesse conversando consigo mesma e depois fixando seus olhos achocolatados nos meus, pediu: - Tenho somente uma exigência Ed...

- E qual seria meu anjo? Falei preocupado e sério, eu somente queria vê-la feliz e não mediria esforços pra isso.

- Quero cortina blackout, em todas as janelas do apartamento... Chega de voyeurs ou pessoas observando através de janelas indiscretas... Rimos e respondi enquanto acariciava seu rosto e ela afundava suas mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Isto não é uma exigência sua meu amor, é minha obrigação te proteger... Não vou deixar nenhum idiota ver a minha musa sem trajes...

- Egoísta e possessivo, adorei... Bella tomou meus lábios e já nos agarrávamos, excitados, arfantes, insaciáveis...

E foi assim que o sonho do amor platônico que começou numa janela indiscreta se tornou realidade. Não só um amor ideal, mas um amor real. Bella, meu anjo, não estava tatuada somente em minha alma e coração, mas agora selada eternamente em cada parte meu corpo...

_**NOTA FINAL: E aí gurias gostaram?!?! Então pleaseeeee deixem um comentário e faça uma aspirante à escritora felizzzzzz!!!!!!!! **_

_**Beijinhos mega especiais pra Gica que betou pra mim (Iloveyouxuxu) e pra o meu TDG Forever (pimpolhasamovcs) e pra (you're greatsssss)**_

_**P.S.: Novidades quentíssimas nos próximos post de Freedom e Connection... Quem viver lerá!!! Nos veremos lá!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos nos corações "twilightlovers"**_

_**Deah**_


End file.
